Kyoya's Type
by sprinkles8320
Summary: Beginning set during the sun, the sea and the host club. Kyoya can no longer contain his urges when Azumi's shower breaks and asks to use his. What will happen when she thinks he doesn't mean what he said? And can she trust him when she shows him a side of her no one else knows of? Rated M for a reason. LEMON ALERT! You have been warned... HIATUS
1. The Beach

**I do not own any of the characters... blah, blah, blah... They belong to their respectful owner, blah, blah, blah... I only own Azumi :3 Hope you enjoy! ~A/N**

* * *

Usually, when one thinks of the beach, they think of a vacation or even relaxation. But that was not the case for Azumi Hokkaido. She, along with the rest of the hosts from Ouran Academy would be tending to their admirers. But Azumi isn't your ordinary host. For starters, she is a girl and everyone knows it. Also, she wasn't even _supposed_ to be a host in the first place… Let me explain… Tamaki is not Azumi's type.

At the time, Tamaki was unaware of this and without this valuable information, he had approached Azumi while she was looking for her friend Kyoko. And like any other girl, he put his "princely charm" routine on her. This, of course, resulted in the breaking of Tamaki's arm, and several of the chairs around them. Kyoya, stepping in after the brawling had taken place, then pulled Azumi aside politely and charged her for both Tamaki's medical bill and the chairs that had been obliterated.

Azumi could have paid this debt off if she wanted to, but she did not like using her parents money to pay for something because of something stupid she had done. So, she agreed to be the hosts' errand girl; she retrieved food, drinks and other necessities, and in this time, Kyoya couldn't help but notice the line of male student admirers she had left in the opening of the music rooms' door. Deciding that having her as a host would help in the clubs budget, he ran the idea by Azumi; making sure that he mentioned it would help get rid of her debt even quicker. She agreed to be a host on one condition: the guys who requested her knew the category she was put under…

**THE BAD GIRL REBEL TYPE**

**-AZUMI'S POV-**

The beach… _I should have known_… it was only a matter of time before we would go to the _damned_ beach. Don't get me wrong, I like the beach just as much as the next guy. Oh no, it was the fact that the whole time I was going to be there, I would be getting drooled over. But hey, beggars can't be choosers right? Plus, _I_ was the dumb ass that signed up for this…

I slung my backpack over my shoulder as I climbed out of the car and pulled out my radio/ CD player. I wore a pair of jeans and a t-shirt; one of the reasons why everyone was looking at me with confusion slapped on their faces. I had my long brown hair tied up in a ponytail and started to walk towards the beach with the rest of the hosts. Tamaki had already attracted "admirers" and was leading them to the water while the rest of them tagged along behind him. Kyoya strayed to the back of the herd with me, his little black book in hand… no doubt looking for ways to add on to either _my_ debt or _Haruhi's_…

"So… you chose an interesting ensemble today… You _did_ know that we were going to a _beach_, right?" Kyoya asked, looking me up and down. I could hear the ever so thin layer of sarcasm he had laced into his words. I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I knew we were going to the _beach_… If you really wanna know why I dressed like this then you can find out with _the rest_ of my little _perverts_." I replied with a smirk. He gave a half smile and rolled his eyes at me, taking a seat in a lawn chair under an umbrella.

I walked around to the middle right side of the beach and threw my bag in the sand. Shaking out a towel, I could see my perverts gaining interest. After I had laid out my towel, I turned on my radio and popped in a cd with a bunch of punk rock bands on it and hit play. More of my perv's heads turned as I put up the volume to what was considered a respectable decibel. I then stood and pulled my shirt up and over my head, discarding it into my bag and revealing the red bikini top I was wearing. I could hear the nervous and excited whispers between the little shits as I sat down and slid off my jeans. Pulling out my ponytail, I began to rummage through my bag for the sun block I had thrown in it earlier.

At that moment, the bravest of the pervs had been sent to test the waters. He stopped next to my towel as I started to lather some lotion on my legs. I looked and squinted up at him as he stuttered to me. "H-Hey Azumi…" Here we go… "You gonna sit down, or am I gonna have to live with a sore neck?" I asked boredly, pulling my hair to one side. "Oh! S-Sorry!" He scrambled to sit down, flinging sand to the side as he did so. "Here…" I started, handing him the bottle of sun block and lying down on my stomach. "Might as well be useful and put some on my back." I stated boredly, untying the string at my back.

**-KYOYA-**

So, her madness does have a method… I couldn't help but smirk when Azumi's crowd began to grow as one of the boys "helped" her with her sun block. Now, she was leading a trail of them behind her as she walked on the side of the beach. It looked as though all of them needed a bucket for the amounts of saliva they were producing, just following her. _I_ even found myself to the point of salivating, but I was able to control myself… for the time being… Suddenly, she turned and looked as though she were talking to them. She glanced to me briefly, causing the rest of them to follow her gaze. Then, they all ran into the water abruptly while she walked back up onto the beach. She ran a hand through her hair and shook her head at me as she walked over, letting out a great tired sigh.

"Remind me again why I'm doing this?" She asked tiredly, reaching for a bottle of water on the table next to me. "Well, there is the fact that you still owe me over 12 million yen." I pointed out with a smile. She nodded, taking a drink. "Oh yeah… that's why…" She replied, putting her hand on her hip and turning towards the ocean. "What'd you tell them that sent them into the water so quickly?" I asked curiously, turning slightly in my chair to face her. She smirked. "I told them if you saw any of them with a boner, you'd kick them off the beach for "indecency"." She explained with a chuckle. "I need some time to _breathe_… They're fucking _smothering_ me…" She added with an annoyed deflated sigh. I chuckled and shook my head. "You've only been a host for three weeks, better get used to it." She rolled her eyes at me and flapped her hand about as she took a drink of water in response. "I know, I know." She replied after finishing about half the bottle.

She ran a hand across her forehead and sighed. "How much longer until we get to kick them off the beach and eat?" She asked, turning towards me and setting the bottle down. "Give or take four to five hours." I replied with a smirk as the group of guys she was leading waved to her. "Great…" She replied tiredly through gritted teeth as she plastered on a fake smile and waved back.

**-AZUMI-**

"Azumi~!" I heard an arrogant voice call as its owner walked closer to me. _God fucking damn it… It's bad enough I have a group of pervs to entertain…_ "What the hell do you want Tamaki?!" I yelled back, startling both the group around me and the person in question. "You need to help me and figure out what Haruhi's-!" "No." I cut him off bitterly, crossing my arms and walking in the opposite direction. "But you didn't even let me finish…" He said, in a sad rejected tone as he made a puppy dog face. "That's because I already have enough shit to deal with, without you adding onto the pile. So either find someone else to help you, or I add a CRAP-TON MORE YEN TO MY DEBT!" I yelled back to him red faced, his very presence pissing me off and making my body shake more and more by the second.

"Say no more! You will _not_ hear from me again!" Tamaki nervously called back as he turned around and practically ran away from me. _Glad I got _that_ taken care of…_

**.:AFTER DINNER:.**

"Of. Freaking. Course…" I muttered under my breath. It was nearly ten o'clock at night, and I _just now_ discovered that my shower did not work… Fuck. I sighed as I grabbed my towel and pajamas. I still smelled like the ocean and if I didn't take a shower tonight, my hair would be all greasy and messed up by morning. The last thing I wanted to do was bother people that were sleeping. But, as I went out into the halls, I discovered that someone was up; a light glowing from the bottom of their doorway. I brought my hand up to the door and knocked softly on it.

The door opened and I instantly regretted knocking on it. _Son of a fuck__… _"Hey Kyoya… Sorry for bothering you, I know how much you like your sleep. I'll just go and check if anyone else is-…" "You got the room with the broken shower, didn't you?" He cut me off before I could even leave. I nodded quietly, realizing he was shirtless, which had made my mind just a little foggy and my vocal cords mute. He opened the door wider as he threw a towel over his head. "Be careful, the floor might be a little slippery, I was just in there." He informed as he sat on the bed. I thanked him quietly before quickly slipping into the bathroom.

Once I made sure the door was locked, I took off my clothes and turned on the hot water, trying to steam away the thoughts that my perverted mind was jamming into my imagination. I was already completely drenched by the time I realized I forgot to bring soap with me and noticed that Kyoya had already used all of his. _Shit. _I turned off the water with a sigh and wrapped the towel around me, cursing the shortness of the damned thing. I hesitated before I actually unlocked the door and peeked behind it. I couldn't see Kyoya, so I opened it a little more and took a step into the room. He was leaning against the desk when I spotted him, still shirtless with a towel around his neck. "Uh, is there any extra soap? I forgot to bring mine…" I asked quietly, not liking the fact that I was in nothing but a towel in front of him. He nodded silently and walked towards me. I moved out of his way so he could walk into the bathroom and allowed him to open the medicine cabinet over the sink.

_Why the hell did I _not_ think of that?!_

He took down a small bottle of shampoo and conditioner and turned to leave. Only he didn't leave right away like I expected him to. "You had quite a crowd today…" He commented, stopping in front of me, not moving. I nodded quietly and cleared my throat. "I practically had to fight them off with a stick." I replied with a nervous chuckle. He didn't smile. _That can't be good… _"You were quite the distraction for me today as well." He continued emotionlessly. I stared down at the tiled floor as he spoke. "In fact, you have been proving to be a distraction to me ever since you became a host... My self-control is wearing thin Azumi… and now I'm doing all I can to prevent myself from ripping that towel off of you." That got my attention. Truth be told, after the first month or so of being the Host's errand girl, I slowly got the hots for Kyoya. It was just something about his smart, quiet, observing personality that drove me crazy. More than once I had caught myself imagining what he was like in bed… Speaking of…

I swallowed slowly before I answered him, trying to choose my words wisely. "To be perfectly honest with you Kyoya, you've been distracting me as well… especially right now." My word choice may or may not have helped my situation… depending on the view point of course. He put his hand on the wall beside my head and took a step closer to me, causing me to press myself against the wall. "I'm running out of excuses to stop myself Azumi… There's no telling what I might do to you." He whispered as he inched closer to me. I held my towel closer to my chest but did nothing to prevent him from coming any closer. "I can say the same for myself." I whispered back, my neck stretching towards him instinctively.

His lips ghosted over mine for a moment, his warm breath on my skin. "I didn't know you had a tattoo…" He murmured absentmindedly before covering my mouth with his. He kissed me softly at first, testing the waters it seemed before he wrapped his free arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. One of my hands struggled to keep my towel from falling as the other one abandoned it to rest on his chest. He pried my mouth open with his and quickly stuck his tongue in before it faced rejection. He earned a muted moan from me as his hand slid up and down my side over the towel. My hand moved from his chest to the back of his head, tangling my fingers in his hair as I pressed my body up against his.

We parted, breathing heavily as he rested his forehead on mine. "I believe you've acquired yet another pervert." Kyoya whispered in a mocking tone with a soft chuckle. I smirked. "Does this mean you'll be making appointments with me as well?" I asked playfully before raking my teeth over his bottom lip. He let out a shaky breath and smirked. "Private ones behind closed doors of course… wouldn't want to upset your previous engagements." He replied before picking me up and wrapping my legs around his waist. His hands held me by the back of my knees and I nearly dropped my towel as I struggled to hold onto him with one arm. He pressed me against the wall again and ran his tongue slowly up my neck. "If your perverts caught wind of this, there'd probably be a riot." He whispered into my ear with a chuckle before taking my lobe into his mouth.

I sighed heavily. "I could say the same for yours…" I replied breathlessly as he shifted his arms so he was holding me with just one. He chuckled darkly, making me shiver. "Your choice of swimwear today left very little to the imagination Azumi… although, I am still quite curious…" He countered, snaking his free hand under my towel and grasping my right breast. I gasped at the sudden sensation and arched my back into him. "Tell me Azumi…" He whispered in my ear, his fingers rolling the sensitive flesh. I moaned quietly as he bit and nibbled on my neck, pulling on his hair. "… just exactly how much longer do you plan to interfere with my desires?" His voice was husky and his breath was hot against my neck as his tongue ran up it. I let out a ragged breath as his fingers played with my breast and his mouth grazed along my jawline. The hand holding my towel up was growing tired and I knew I had to make a decision then. The towel landed softly onto the floor and I smirked as Kyoya glanced down, resting his forehead in the crook of my neck.

I felt him smirk into my neck before he trailed his tongue down to my breasts. He sucked my left breast into his mouth and pulled me off the wall, leading us back into the bed room. He laid me down onto the bed and slowly trailed soft kisses from my breasts all the way down to my stomach, his gray eyes never leaving mine as they glazed over with lust in each kiss. He rose his head up a little to give me a mischievous look. "It's a pity I can't go much further… I really was looking forward to being inside that tight pussy of yours…" He purred with a smirk as his hand glided across the inside of my thigh. My cheeks grew hot as his hand left the skin it touched in a frenzy. I shivered at the look he gave me… he looked so full of… of want… he almost looked like an animal… "However…" He whispered, his hand inching closer to my core as he looked hungrily down at it. "… I _will_ have a taste tonight… and I won't let you leave until I'm finished." He growled, lowering his head and sliding two fingers effortlessly into me.

"Nhhmm… Kyoya…" I breathed as he slid his digits in and out at a painfully slow speed. I gripped the sheets under me with one hand as the other rested next to my head. He watched as my breasts slowly rose and fell in time with his fingers. He smiled, in victory it seemed, as he dove his fingers in deeper and curled them upward. "Uuhhnn! Fuck, Mmmhh Kyoya!" I moaned as my back arched up off the bed and my hand twisted and pulled on the sheets below. He chuckled darkly below as he withdrew his fingers and heard me let out a small disappointed whimper. He examined them, making sure I saw my juices glistening in the moonlight, then smirked to me and looked back at his drenched index and middle fingers. "My, my… aren't we a bit excited?" He teased as his free hand wrapped around my thigh. I was breathing too hard to reply as he stuck his tongue out and ran it along the length of his digits. Fuck, he was so sexy…

He closed his eyes. "Mm… damn you taste good…" He murmured before lowering his head again. My legs were pushed farther apart and I could feel just how wet I was as my lips spread ever so slightly for him. I sucked in a quick breath and let it out slowly as his tongue glided all the way up to my clit. He replaced his fingers and swirled his tongue around the pink little nub as I bit down hard on my lip, tasting blood. My head pushed deep into the bed as my nails dug into the sheets as he pumped and licked. My moans were drowned out with the crash and bang of lightning. The sudden flash of light illuminated Kyoya and showed how hungry he looked as he lapped and pumped at the wetness displayed before him. He took no notice to the strike of lightning and continued at the same slow pace.

"Nhh… Kyoya… Mmmhh…" I moaned frustratedly, arching into him to try and get him to quicken his pace. He looked up at me and his eyes crinkled with the smile he must have been making. He skillfully replaced his tongue with his thumb and ran his free hand up and down my thigh lazily. "Impatient girls are only given more waiting unless they ask nicely." He purred as he licked his lips and curled them into a dark smile. "Kyoya… Mmmhh… p-pllleeeaassee… please-Nhh…" I moaned as his fingers jutted in quickly and withdrew slowly as his thumbs pace lessened. He smirked. "Please what, my soaking wet dear?" He questioned playfully, cocking his eyebrow and lowering his head so it hovered just above his working hand. _He'll pay for this shit… _I whimpered irritatedly. "Please… Kyoya faster… Fuck me faster… harder… please…" I moaned breathlessly as he smirked up at me.

His tongue worked faster and his fingers dove deeper into me with each thrust as he hummed into me. I pulled the sheets up off the bed as I arched into him and moaned with another crack of lightning. Again, I was shown the frenzied Kyoya below with a flash of light as he sucked mercilessly and held my hips steady with his free hand. My skin was boiling hot and a pressure and warmth in my stomach was building like no other. "Uuhhnn! Kyoya! Fuck!" He entered another finger and pumped once, twice, three times before he curled them and wiggled. "Mmmhh! KYOYA!" Another crack of lightning. My back rose off the bed and my hips bucked and shook as he stopped moving his digits and lapped slowly with his tongue as I came.

All I could hear was my racing heart beat thumping loudly in my ears as his fingers slowly slid out of me, causing my hips to jump just a little. I sucked in deep breaths as he gazed down at me with a different look this time. He didn't have the same animal look on his face like before… he looked almost like he was… _admiring_ me as he licked and sucked my juices off his fingers. He bent down again and slowly ran his tongue up along my slit, making my breath hitch and my eyes flutter shut. Then, I felt his lips kiss softly up my hips, to my stomach, in between my breasts and up my neck.

Gentle fingers pushed the hair out of my face as I slowly opened my eyes. Kyoya's gentle gray ones started back at me as his fingers twisted and slid a lock of my hair in between them. I breathed heavily as my breasts bumped into his chest every now and then. "I'm tempted to make sure you are no longer a host and just fuck your debt away with you…" He whispered softly, his warm breath on my lips as he studied my eyes. I smirked tiredly and took in a breath before replying. "But that would be unprofessional and redundant wouldn't it…? You wouldn't be able to get the money back." I finished for him as he smiled down at me. He shook his head slowly. "Not redundant… just unproductive for the club… no… having sex with you should be _wanted_, not exchanged for as payment…" He replied, kissing me lightly every time he paused.

I was breathing normally now and I couldn't help but notice that something was grazing my knee. I wrapped one arm around his neck and snaked the other hand down his chest, over his stomach and rubbed the bulge in his pants. He moaned softly into me and took my hand by the wrist quickly. "It's okay… I can handle it myself." He said in a thick distracted voice as he let go of me. I rubbed his bulge again. "Mmmhhnn… _Azumi_…" He moaned warningly, taking my hand by the wrist again. "Really, don't… You can do that some other time, I promise. I just wanted to hear you moan _my _name… to let you know _I'm_ the only one that can touch you like that." He kissed me roughly this time, as a warning it seemed with the way he had talked. "Kyoya, what are you-?" "Go ahead… finish your shower… Make it quick though, I need to take a cold one…" He cut me off, crawling off of me and allowing me to sit up.

I sighed, kissed him one last time and slid off the bed towards the shower.

**.:THE NEXT DAY:.**

**-KYOYA-**

"Ugh… How can it be so freaking bright already?! Its only 7 AM for Christ's sake!" Azumi complained as she adjusted her sunglasses and threw her bags in one of the cars. I chuckled. "Well you are accustomed to sleeping in until 9. This is the time that normal people wake up… The sun can't wait for you to crawl out of bed." I remarked as I opened the door for her. "Ha ha, very funny." She replied as she stuck her tongue out at me and slid in. "Oh thank god! The windows are tinted!" I smiled again and slid in next to her, shutting the door behind me.

"We'll drop her off first, then you can bring me home." I instructed the driver, rolling up the dividing window as he nodded. "So, how was sleeping with a hard-on last night?" Azumi purred mischievously, leaning back in her seat with a smirk. I wrapped my arm around her waist and forced her to lay down on the seat as I opened her legs with my knee. I ran my tongue along her collar bone before I looked up at her. "Tell anyone about this arrangement and I add another million yen to your debt for every person that knows." I growled, snaking a hand under her shirt and squeezing her ass with the other. "Mm, don't tempt me…" She moaned softly, gripping a handful of my hair.


	2. Her House

**I would like to note here that I have changed the girls uniforms. Im using the same ones I used in "The Murderer and His Victim" which is something along the lines of this: black and purple pleated skirt, white button up dress shirt, same jacket as the guys uniform and a thin black bow with a little line of purple going through it, kinda like the guys tie. I OWN NOTHING! Except the Hokkaido family of course ^.^ ~ A/N**

* * *

**.:FRIDAY:.**

**-Azumi's POV-**

I didn't expect him to act like what had happened at the resort happened, so of course I didn't say no to Thoma. He's been a friend with benefits of mine for a while now and it worked out nicely. I knew there was no way in hell we would fall for each other because we despised the very presence of the other. But even _I_ had to admit that he was fairly decent in bed... That is, he knew at least which hole was the right one, unlike some people... He'd said my tits made up for my shitty personality, so I knew that there would be no one-sided puppy love shit going on behind the scenes.

It was nearly the end of the day when he sent me a text. _Wanna fuck?_ He was ever the articulate one. That's what I liked about our agreement though, it was just sex when we needed it. I shot back a quick _sure_ before the teacher noticed my phone was out and the bell rang shortly afterwards. The halls were congested with people and it was a pain in the ass to even just cross the damned hall, but in a way it was good that I was slowed down. It would give people time to empty out Music Room 3 if anyone was there. That's where we usually met and I knew this time was no exception. I opened the door as quietly as humanly possible in case anyone was still inside and kept close to the shadows of the room. Most of the lights were off so I was able to hide fairly easily. "Thoma?" I whispered quietly, feeling my way up the wall.

**-Kyoya's POV-**

"Thoma?"

That sounded like Azumi… what was she doing here after school…? I racked my brain to try and remember who Thoma was but my train of thought was cut short when I heard her let out a loud squeak. My head snapped in the direction of the sound and I began a brisk walk towards it, fearing that she had been cornered. It wasn't unlikely… most of the male population of the school simply didn't know what the word "No" meant. It happened nearly every other day, but no one would ever talk about it… they were all too proud of their reputation to do so… But as I rounded the corner, I stopped dead in my tracks.

I quickly hid behind the corner again, not wanting my presence to be known. _Assess the situation… don't just barrel in without knowledge of what's going on. _I forced myself to remain silent as I peered around the corner. _Thoma… I remember him now… his family owns a restaurant chain… he was one of the more popular, womanizing, guys in our class… _I could feel my blood begin to boil as his hands roamed Azumi's body.

"Ah, ah, ah! Naughty girl…" He scolded playfully as he removed Azumi's hand from the bulge in his pants. His belt hung open along with his zipper as they both chuckled. She smirked back to him as he forced her hands above her head and undid a few of the top buttons on her blouse with his teeth. It wasn't until Thoma had latched his mouth onto her neck and rocked his hips into her when I had realized that I was moving towards them. My footsteps were loud and pronounced, wanting to be heard and (more importantly) feared. The effect was immediate and a dominate part of me relished in the fact that it made him jump away from what was mine… _Did my mind really think in such an animalistic way?_

Azumi didn't nearly look as shocked as Thoma, but there was no doubt that she was not expecting me, to say the least. I was slow in approaching them and I didn't even give him the respectful distance most people were given when conversing. I was nearly three tables away, as if his very aura disgusted me. _Didn't it though? _"Kyoya?" Azumi asked questioningly, still too shocked to realize half her shirt still hung open, revealing her plaid purple bra, matching the girls uniform.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I have a pressing matter to discuss with Azumi… She hasn't been meeting her quota you see, so now, I'm afraid, she is in debt… You know, boring club stuff…" I explained to Thoma, completely ignoring her and trying my best to keep up the friendly, customer service voice I knew irritated her. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" She yelled, as he nodded and apologized for his behavior, not wanting to be in Azumi's line of fire. "Today was the best day I've had since I started being a goddamned host!" She furthered, her face growing red with anger as Thoma exited the room.

I adjusted my glasses calmly. "The numbers from today don't agree." I responded simply. _What am I doing? She's right, she had double the customers compared to last week… _I was being childish and I knew it, yet I still questioned it and thought I was better than acting like this. Normally it wouldn't matter, so why was I blowing this out of proportion? _Because she's _yours _and now she has his disgusting saliva all over her. _You _claimed her, not _him_. _I heard a testosterone induced, possessive version of myself think back. I could almost see the voice spitting on the ground with how disgusted it sounded.

Azumi radiated hatred as she stood there shaking with anger… but she didn't leave when most would… What did that mean? Did she seek something? "Why are you doing this?" She asked through gritted teeth, crossing her arms over her chest as I approached her. "I thought I had made it clear that I was the only one allowed to touch you… You knew all too well that there would be consequences if you did not listen." I replied stopping a few feet in front of her and adjusting the ends of my sleeves.

My face stung and my glasses flew to the ground after her hand crashed across my cheek. A loud smacking noise sounded as skin made contact, and I was surprised she still stood in the same spot instead of storming out. It was almost like her anger rooted her to the floor. Why did she linger? Why won't she leave in anger? I didn't move… I was too shocked to even react to what had just happened. More than once I had witnessed her slap Tamaki for being the seducing idiot he was. But never had I expected her to slap me with the same disgust. "So, what, you own me now just because you made me come?!" She questioned, her anger flooding into her voice. I smirked, quickly recovering from the shock and instead replacing it with humor. "You didn't seem to have a problem with it at the time."

I caught her wrist this time and after trying to yank it out of my grasp several times, she froze. "Clearly you don't understand… We both know that if we were to go public, there is a 50-50 chance that the club will either take a hit and suffer, or benefit from it, but I _am not_ willing to take that chance… Don't think I am being selfish because the Club has just as much significance to you as it does to me. You would _have_ to pay your debt and there wouldn't be many other choices for another form of payment, because then you would owe the _school_… And don't act like I don't have feelings for you… I am nothing like Thoma." My voice was low and thick. I felt like I was hearing someone else talk for me as I stared at the floor, listening to the strange voice explain my feelings. Was that the right word? Was it really all the way to "feelings" already?

"I… I didn't think-"

"That I would acknowledge what happened at the resort?"

She nodded quietly. I sighed and released her, inwardly flinching at how aggressive I had been when I grabbed her hand previously. "I rarely contradict myself, Azumi." I took a step back, leaning on the table behind me and squeezed my eyes shut. _My head is pounding… _I'm not sure when it began but it seemed as though I was too intense at the time to notice. I felt my glasses slip back into place and opened my eyes to see Azumi's hands lower slowly from my face. "I'm sorry…" Azumi said quietly, kissing my still stinging cheek. I rested my hand on her shoulder and allowed it to fall to the opening of her shirt. My other hand came up to the buttons of it and I buttoned it back up one by one. "Come on, I'll give you a ride home."

**.:AZUMI'S HOUSE:.**

**-Azumi's POV-**

There were few things that surprised me about Kyoya… But this was just unbelievable. Kyoya, the know it all, workaholic, all business, no-fun, budget keeper _liked_ me… and he liked me _a lot_. So much in fact, that I apparently wasn't allowed to be touched unless it was by him. He was shitty at asking me, or more so telling me, that we were going out and no one could know about it for the clubs sake. It was fine with me, I never really cared much for the drama a relationship caused in school, so I guess it'll work out alright. Besides, he was pretty damned possessive of me in the first place, even when I _first_ became a host.

I knew he would never admit to it, but I caught him in the halls one day after one of my customers had gotten a little handsy. It wasn't anything serious… I still punched him in the arm for it, but the rest of the time he didn't do anything. Then, when I was on my way out of the Music room, I had seen Kyoya corner the customer against the wall and told him his business was no longer welcome in the host club. He looked like he was ready to punch they guy in the face; his glasses in his breast pocket and his eyes wide open… hell even his hands were shaking. It gave me shivers seeing him like that. I guess that's when I discovered my Host type.

I suppose it shouldn't have been much of a shock, but the way he talked… in that low, husky and threatening voice… He sounded and looked very much like a predator warning another of its kind. It gave me chills just thinking about it… good chills… the kind you get when you hear the haunting notes of a lone violin, or when a guy lightly trails their fingers over your skin… I had them even now, not because of his voice, but his eyes... those dark, intense eyes...

I sat across from him in the Ootori limo and looked out the window as I watched him in my peripheral vision. He sat opposite me, the top few buttons on his shirt undone and his tie loose as he watched me. I squirmed a bit in the seat, and tried to ignore the passionate and lust filled stares he gave me.

Thankfully, my parents wouldn't be home until late at night, so if _master _over here, decided that he would claim me again, we'd hopefully have enough time to clean up and shove him out the window before dad comes in with a bat...

We got out of the car and he sent it away as I pulled out the house key and unlocked the door. _Looks like he plans on staying for a while…_ He seemed oddly at home as he left his shoes with the row of others and landed on the couch. He laid on his back and propped one foot on the arm. I let out a short chuckle as I let my bag fall on the chair next to the door.

"Would you like a beverage, your majesty? Or perhaps the finest of what my family's humble farm has to offer?" I asked with a smirk, curtsying slightly as I walked into the kitchen. Hopefully I had gotten my point across to him.

"Nay! You needn't treat me so!" Kyoya replied in the same mocking fashion as I heard him get up and follow me. "For I only require what thy kin has offered me: the finest of thy family's..." An arm wrapped around my waist as I was stopped in front of the small island in the middle of the kitchen. "… Daughters…" He whispered in my ear, his breath hot against my neck. I smiled and undid my tie as I slipped out of his grasp. "I'm afraid my family only has one daughter worthy of your stature, for she is the only one of proper age." I replied as I rounded the island to the side opposite him. My hand fell on my forehead dramatically as he rested his hands on the edge of the island and my tie fell to the ground.

"Bring her forth then, make haste."

"Alas, she is already here. You needn't look very far." He smiled as he came to the other side of the island and wrapped an arm around my waist again. "Me thinks this daughter will be suffice to what thy kin has promised me." He whispered, running his fingers along my jawline. I swallowed slowly as he cupped my chin and pulled it ever so slightly towards him, urging me forward. His kiss was soft and tender in the beginning, slowly building heat as his hand moved from my chin to the back of my head, where he gripped a handful of my hair. He gave limited time for us to breathe before he pushed me up against the fridge and pried my lips open with his own.

His tongue slithered into my mouth as my hands went to loosen his tie. One of his hands moved to my right breast and massaged it through my shirt as his other snaked up my skirt and grabbed my ass. I let out a muted moan into his mouth as he pushed me closer to him, squeezing my ass as he pushed it towards him. I could feel the bulge in his pants slowly growing against my hip as he bit my lip and raked his teeth across it. His lips moved to my jaw all the way down to the base of my neck where he sucked and nibbled hungrily. He slipped his hand under my shirt and wedged it under my bra as I gripped the hair on the back of his head, breathing heavily. My eyes were half-lidded in ecstasy as I pushed his head towards me in encouragement. His mouth happily obliged and he bit a little harder this time, causing me to let out a breathy moan… That's when I panicked.

My eyes widened as, to my horror, I saw my mother standing in the doorway of the kitchen, wide eyed and her jaw to the floor. I quickly released Kyoya and shoved him off of me. He gave a disappointed growl but adjusted his glasses and froze when my mother's bag of groceries hit the floor, alerting him of her presence. For a few moments, all three of us just stood there, staring stupidly at one another until my little sister ran through the doors. It was a good thing only two of my buttons were undone, because then the birds and the bees would have been a necessary talk for her afterwards.

"Auzi! Who's that booyyy?" She asked in childlike innocence, pointing a finger to said boy. "Yes Azumi, 'Who's that boy'?" My mother repeated, smirking and crossing her arms over her chest as a thinly manicured brow arched. _Ah, fuck… _Kyoya cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses once more. "I apologize for my behavior Mrs. Hokkaido, it was uncalled for and extremely inappropriate." He gave a quick respectful bow. "I am Ootori Kyoya, your daughter's boyfriend, and again I apologize for my lack of restraint."

"Auzi-chan gotz booyyyfrieenndd?!" Akimi squealed with delight. My mother smiled. "Yes of course you are; and he has manners too! Not just a pretty face! Where ever did you find this gem Azumi, sweetie?" She asked as she bent down to pick up the bag she had dropped. "I-I… That is…" I was too shocked to get a word out, it was like my vocal chords had been cut. _Mom was about to see him rip my clothes off! _The same thought resonated throughout my head and enabled my other useful human interaction skills. "At school. She visited a club that I participate in. She's been helping us ever since, and well, one thing lead to another." A sudden horrifying prospect hit me as he affectionately smiled towards me.

"Uh, m-mom… Wh-where's dad…?" I asked quietly, envisioning him barging in with a salami and chasing Kyoya around the kitchen at the mere sight of him. She put the bags on the counter and smiled, waving a hand. "Oh don't worry honey, he's staying at the office tonight, he sent me and your sister home so he could deal with a few clients." I let a breath I didn't know I was holding out.

"Auzi-chan! Auzi-chan! Up! Up!" Akimi requested frantically, jumping up and down in front of me. I picked her up and she wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me into a hug. "Well, now what Akimi?" I asked with a slight smile playing at the edge of my lips, happy that I had something to distract me. "Go upstairs! Bed!" She ordered, pointing a finger to the stairs and shooting a serious look to the staircase. I smiled and nodded before adjusting her so she sat on my hip.

"I'll be right back." I said over my shoulder as I headed up the stairs, noticing the time. Is it really already 8?!

**-Kyoya's POV-**

My eyes lingered at the top of the stair case where Azumi disappeared with her sister, and I was suddenly aware that I was alone… with her mother. "So…" She stated, letting the word hang in the air as she took out the food from the paper bags. "There's condoms in the guest house. They're in the drawer of the nightstand to the left of the bed." She informed with a wink. _WHAT. _"I-I… I'm sorry…?" I asked nervously. What was she talking about?! Was she actually encouraging…? "While it's true I would like grandchildren, I don't want them _right now_, besides, my husband would probably chop off your family jewels for that." She explained with a chuckle as she opened the fridge.

Again, she left me speechless as I stood before her with idiotic shock plastered to my face. She smirked when she saw me and shook her head. "I still remember what it's like to be young Kyoya, after all I had Azumi not too long ago. I was just barely out of high school when I was pregnant with her. Lucky for me, Mr. Hokkaido was thrilled and helped me support her… you see, he is a very protective and possessive man Kyoya… Just make sure you two aren't too loud and you shouldn't arouse the bears suspicions." She looked tired and worn out as she spoke, almost reminiscent, but she had a comforting and warm smile. _No wonder she looked so young… _My thoughts quickly went back to the party my father had planned for tonight, and suddenly, I no longer felt the need to disagree with her.

"Actually, if you don't mind me staying the night, I have appointments I would rather avoid…" I said a bit tiredly as she smirked. "The guest house is in the back, just go through those glass doors in the living room and follow the stone path. I'll let Azumi know where you are." I bowed and thanked her for her hospitality and headed towards the living room. "There's a whole fresh box of them so you shouldn't run out!" She called after me as I opened the glass sliding door. My face grew hot as I nodded and thanked her again.


End file.
